Eternally Yours, Part 3
by Jurojin
Summary: The final part of this series - T/M, AU


_It's here. It's started._

_NC-17 overall. Language, violence, sex; this puppy has it all._

* * *

><p>Tony growled at the sudden hit and stopped his attack. Reaching up, he touched a few fingers to his lips and pulled them back. The tips were stained with his blood.<p>

He heard Caine chuckle.

"You've been practicing."

"It's not like there's much to do when your husband isn't around." Michelle clenched and unclenched the hand she'd used to strike him.

_She mocks you, Spaniard. I like that about her._

Tony chose not to comment on either statement. He licked his lips and faced his wife. Her eyebrow raised at him and as soon as it hit it's highest point, he attacked again. Michelle was quick and Bill had done an excellent job training her, but Tony was better.

She tried to counter his advance but her swing missed and he grabbed her arm, shifted to the side and suddenly she was flat on her back looking up into his face. He was so close the metallic smell of his blood made her eyes tint blue.

"I left for you."

Michelle looked away. "I miss him too, Tony. It feels like a part of me is missing. Like a part of _us _is missing. But losing my husband as well isn't helping."

Tony rest all his weight on one hand and used the other to gently turn her head back to face him. "I found him, sweetheart." He smirked as her eyes grew wide. Looking up he spoke to the guard across the room. "Leave us."

The man silently bowed and left, shutting the door behind him. Tony looked back down at his wife, not surprised to see she'd already started crying. "Tony...are you sure? I can't, I can't go through this again."

"I saw him, Michelle. Saw him with my own two eyes." She pulled him down to her and kissed away whatever it was he was about to say. "Tell me. I want to know everything you can tell me about him."

Tony chuckled and his eyes watered at finally seeing her smile again; really smile. "I'll tell you all about it, baby. Anything you want to know." He kissed her, hard but suddenly pulled away. The mask he'd worn for the last fifteen years falling back into place. Michelle dropped her hands from him and wiped at her eyes. She sat up and pushed him off her gently. "I think I'll get cleaned up."

He stood with her. "Tell the guard to resume his duties." Tony had turned his back to her, replacing weapons on the wall.

"I don't like having someone following me every minute of the day, Tony."

He stopped what he was doing and glanced over his shoulder at her. "You are a queen."

"I never asked to be a 'queen.'" Michelle snapped at him and Tony turned around, furious. His blue eyes bore into her's as he came closer. "I will not have what happened to Gabe, happen to you!"

Michelle sucked in a sharp breath. They never spoke his name. Not if they could help it. He wrapped her in his arms before she could turn away from him. She hated this. Hated the way they were around each other. He dropped his head to her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to yell." She ran a hand through his hair and he groaned. "I hate being without you."

She closed her eyes and shivered when she felt his fangs back on her skin. Michelle knew what he wanted. She wanted the same thing. The tips of his fangs scratched across her neck but she stopped him before he could bite into her. "Tony, please." Her hand resting on his chest pushed a little harder. He took a step back and she couldn't meet his eyes. "I can't do this right now."

Tony watched her head towards the door. Michelle stopped before leaving. "I'll meet you in our room once I've cleaned up." She finally looked at him and he nodded. Without another word, she left.

_This will all be over soon, Spaniard. The boy is the key and we have found him._

He responded to Caine but he spoke out loud. "I hope that's true."

* * *

><p>Michelle had waited for Tony, but when he didn't show after a while she went looking for him. Honestly, she didn't have to actually 'look.' Ever since the war had started, ever since that night, Tony could always be found in the war room. She hated going in there. The amount of death that had taken place over the years was necessary for their defense, but it was such a waste to her. Michelle stopped just inside the doorway and watched as her husband paced around his men. The real reason she didn't like it in here was how different Tony was. How different he'd been ever since their lives fell apart.<p>

"My lord, if we could just have more time to plan-"

"No! I won't lose him this time. We've never been this close before and I'm not goin' back to my wife and tell her I failed to get our son back...again." Tony leaned heavily against the table. On the top of it was a large map Michelle assumed was of the area the resistance was holding Gabe. She watched Tony shuffle through various papers frantically.

Jack reached out and touched Tony's shoulder, settling his fidgeting. "We all understand what this means, Tony. We need to be smart about this. If we do this, the war will end."

Tony's jaw clinched. "We don't know that."

"They're scared, Tony. They've been lied to and manipulated the entire time." Bill looked around at the other men. "We've all heard the kinds of things they're told. The stories she's spread. And I'm not just talking about on the Lycan side. She's controlling both vampires and werewolves with fear and propaganda."

"Bill's right. Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Jack and Bill gave each other a pointed look. They both had been hurt by Nina, just as much as Tony had.

"Alright. We'll do it your way, Jack. But I want one thing to be clear. That bitch is mine. Let all the groups know. If anyone encounters Nina Myers, they are to leave her to me." Tony looked up at Jack and then Bill. Both men understanding the cold look in his eyes. "I will get my son back. And then I'm gonna rip her heart out with my bare hands."

Michelle had heard enough. She left, but not before Tony had turned to see her go.

* * *

><p>Gabriel Myers panted heavily and quickly pulled his head back, just in time to miss being cracked over the head. "Uncle Marcus! Are ya tryin' to kill me?"<p>

The other man just laughed and swung again. "Boy, I'm going easy on you. You're mother would kick my ass if I brought you home bruised." Gabe's hair was sweaty and the black curls were falling into his eyes. He quickly ran a hand through the mess on his head but he caught a smack across his arm. "Ow, damn!"

Marcus stopped and chuckled. "Alright, alright, that's enough for today." He retreated to a bench on the side of the sparring room. He grabbed a towel and tossed one to Gabe.

"Thanks." Marcus watched as he dried himself off. Gabe looked up and noticed him staring. "What? Somethin' on me?" He checked his shirt.

"No, sorry. I was just thinking how much you look like your father." The boy went stiff and Marcus smiled, trying to ease him. "I know. You don't like talking about him."

"Why would I like talking about someone who left us? Left my mother alone and pregnant." Gabe threw the towel down on the bench and headed to the door. "I told mom I'd be back before 4. No matter how many werewolves or vampires she has watching me, she's still paranoid." He rolled his eyes. "I'm 15 years old. You'd think she'd lighten up by now."

Marcus smiled again and walked up to him, laying his arm across the young man's shoulders. "She's just worried is all. She's a mom. That's her job." Gabe just nodded. "And about your father..." The boy looked up and was confused to see a sad look on his uncle's face. "Try not to judge so harshly. There are two sides to every story. He might...there may have been nothing for him to do about it."

Marcus knew the boy wanted to argue back but he just slowly nodded again. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but things felt different lately. Something was changing and Marcus had a feeling that his choice to stay with Nina all those years ago, was about to prove foolish.


End file.
